


Trzy poszlaki

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bo Scott sie nudzi, Humor, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo, gdy robi się zbyt nudno, do głosu dochodzi to, co zwykle się pomija. A gdy ma się trzy poszlaki...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy poszlaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/NyWx0fq.jpg czyli patrzcie i uwierzcie, niedowiarki!
> 
>  
> 
> Nie wiem nawet co to jest. Błagam nie bijcie...

           Scott zawsze nabieram podejrzeń, gdy w okolicy robiło się zbyt cicho. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, ale ciągłe walczenie o życie weszło mu na tyle w krew, że chyba tydzień, czy dwa spokoju to było za wiele. Żadna czarownica, ani wilkołak nie zawitali na ich terytorium. Nie pojawił się nawet mały elf, na co po cichu liczył. Wszystko było lepsze od bezczynności.  
          Oczywiście organizowali spotkania watahy co kilka dni, trenowali, oglądali filmy. Ale to nie było to czego szukał. Więc z upływem czasu zaczął zauważać rzeczy, których nie powinien. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy na pewno nie ma paranoi. Nie byłby wcale zdziwiony, ale jednak wolał sprawdzić wszystkie ślady.  
          Pierwszym z nich był wspólny żel pod prysznic. Wiedział, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Ludzie używają kosmetyków z tej samej firmy i nie można wszystkich o cokolwiek posądzać. Jednak było tego więcej. Nie zakładał też nic, gdy pojawił się wspólny proszek do prania. Nawet, gdy obaj przesiąknięci byli tym samym zapachem tajskiego jedzenia w czasie jednego spotkania. To były tylko zapachy. One łączyły ludzi, nawet jeśli oni nie byli tego świadomi. Dlatego trzeba było szukać dalej.  
          Drugą mocną poszlaką były przedmioty, które ukradkiem zaczęły pojawiać się na poddaszu. Sam miał tam kilka swoich rzeczy, każdy z watahy zostawiał tam czasem książki, czy rzeczy na zmianę. Ale to dziwne, gdy zauważył ulubiony kubek chłopaka schowany w szafce, kilka koszulek zostawionych w łazience, a nawet ukochany komiks na półce obok płyt. Ale nawet to nie mogło potwierdzić jego hipotezy? Nikt inny tego nie widział, nikt nie komentował tej dziwnej migracji. I to było okej, jeśli mógł obwinić za wszystko swoją paranoję. Jednak jednej rzeczy nie mógł temu przypisać. A jak wiadomo jeden raz to przypadek, dwa razy zbieg okoliczności, ale trzy razy to już wzór!  
          Pierścionek był aż nazbyt widoczny. I nie tylko dla niego, sądząc po niedowierzających spojrzeniach Isaaca i Boyda. Gdy tylko Stiles stanął przy nich na polu do ćwiczeń i uśmiechnął się, chłopcy wiedzieli, że coś się szykuje. Znali ten uśmiech już od czasu szkoły, nie wróżył on nic dobrego.  
\- Stiles, możesz powiedzieć co to srebrne ustrojstwo robi na twojej dłoni? - spytał niby od niechcenia McCall.  
\- To – zaczął, wskazując na swoją wyciągniętą dłoń – jest pierścionek zaręczynowy. Na pewno znasz to pojęcie, w końcu podobny dałeś Alison.  
\- Wszyscy poznajemy co to jest, ale czy nie powinna go mieć twoja wybranka? - wtrącił Lahey, niepewnie przybliżając się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się tej małej rzeczy.  
\- No raczej nie, gdy to ja jestem wybrankiem. Zresztą Derek też ma podobną, możecie sami sprawdzić. Zaraz tu będzie – zapewnił.  
          Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata, nagle rozglądając się ze strachem wokoło. Na szczęście Hale'a nie było nigdzie widać. Boyd i Isaac zaczęli oglądać rękę Stilinskiego z każdej strony, jakby wyczekując, że ten zaraz się roześmieje i powie, że to wszystko był żart. Jedynie Scott złapał się za głowę, mamrocząc do siebie:  
\- Poszlaki, to jednak wszystko były poszlaki. I to dobre! Powinienem wcześniej się tym zająć. Jak mogłem dopuścić, by Derek zgarnął w ten sposób mojego brata! A może to czarownica? To na pewno czarownica! Ale jeszcze uwolnię cię od tego, Stiles! Obiecuję!  
          Na te słowa szybkim krokiem ruszył w las, jakby z misją znalezienie jak najszybciej tej przeklętej czarownicy. Żegnał go jedynie szczery śmiech przyjaciela i lekko zagubiony wzrok reszty watahy. Nie wiedział jednak, że wszyscy będą musieli w końcu się z tym pogodzić. W końcu ślub był już w planach.


End file.
